Gwendolyn Potter and Her Journey
by crazyviper88
Summary: Lily and James have a girl, nice relatives. This sets out as a change to many of those at Hogwarts lives. She's uncaring to those she doesn't know and mysteries. very talented and accepts the challenge that awaits for her.  some bashings. Rewritten chapters, slow updates. No flames, don't like don't read, can't please everyone.
1. Chapter 1 RW

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>The Night The Legend Came Forth<em>

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in Godric's Hollows. The air was very still; a little bit too calming was what it seemed. A shadow of a woman near a cradle was outlined on the closed curtains of a room. The room was a nursery for her beautiful baby girl, Gwendolyn Potter.<p>

"James, do you really think _he _is really going to come?"

"I don't know Lily, I don't know." James replied. Staring at his wife and one year old daughter, "I just hope we're there to see her grow up."

Lily looked at her husband with solemn eyes, "I wish for that too."

Their eyes linger onto their only child, filled with sadness and regret for what might be in store in her life. They stare at her in silence as if savoring every moment left as a family together. As if ruining a picture perfect moment, the front door burst open with a deafening crash making the two adults jump in surprise. Lily's eyes filled with tears, sobs wracking out of her body while she watched her husband sprint downstairs to confirm if _he_ was really there.

"Lily, it's him!" He shouts, voice filled with sorrow and alarm with a hint of desperation. "Take Gwen and run! There's no time."

At that moment Gwen starts crying at the noises that her father was making. Lily rushes to her and picks her up in hopes that she'll calm a bit. A thought strikes her and makes her blood run cold, this _might_ be the last time she will ever hold her child again. The last time she'll hush her baby quiet, laughing when she giggles, and comforting her when she cries. Her body shakes, unshed tears spring to her eyes.

She won't cry, not in front of Gwen. Her daughter needs her right now, needs her to be strong. She didn't want to fill her daughter's memories, if she ever remembered her face, with tears in her eyes. She wanted Gwen to remember her smiling face, in hopes it'll be of use to her in the future. So she smiles down at her baby girl in her arms with a heavy heart. She then hears a shout from the intruder.

"_Avada Kedarva."_

A soft thud came following the spell. Lily clutched Gwen tighter, fear coursing through the veins in her body. She hears the intruder's footsteps going along the stairs. The creaking of the steps as he's slowing making his way up to her. Thoughts flood her mind and she can no longer hold in her tears anymore. She thinks to herself; _Oh god, James is dead. James, what's going to happen to Gwen and I? _Choking on her own tears as the door opens, she quickly sets Gwen back down into her crib. Muttering a soft good bye to her as she turns to the intruder. To the man who's out to kill her Gwen. The man who just killed her husband. Voldemort.

She stood proud and tall towards the unwelcome intruder, she stared with the bravest mask she could put on while he stared back at her. His eyes glistened with determination in killing the Potters. Killing the threat that will destroy his rule. The way he held himself in front of her gave off an air of command.

"_Move aside you foolish woman."_ He demanded, his face was turning feral, as Lily Potter is the obstacle in his way of killing the "Chosen One".

"Please, take me instead. Kill me! Just leave my daughter alone!" she begged, voice cracking.

"_I will spare your life if you give me the girl."_ Eyes narrowed at the resistance the woman in front of her was giving him.

"Not Gwen, please no, take me, kill me instead. " she cries "Have mercy….have mercy…."

"_Insolent girl. That was your last warning."_ He lifts his wand effortlessly, _"Avada Kedavra."_

A bright green shot out towards her, encasing her entire body, her eyes wide open. Mouth gaping as if she was screaming, but no sound came from her. She dropped to the ground elegantly, her body landing with a solid thud in front of the cradle she tried protecting from the man. He stepped over her dead body, making his way to the child in the crib. His smile turns into a cruel grin as he lifts up his wand to finish the duty he came here with. It grows wider, for he knows that this is the end. He will be unstoppable once Gwendolyn Potter is out of the way.

He opens his mouth, points his wand and says in a gleeful tone, _"Avada Kedarva!"_

His smile was now covered by the green light emitted from the killing spell. The grin slowly dies off as he realizes that the spell has rebounded off the child's forehead. He hadn't expected this, and it hit him. Hard. He then screams as his body disintegrates into shadows, the entire house begins quaking and breaking down. A vague shape of Voldemort's face screams in agony and pain as the shadow flees through the window in the room, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>A commotion was being caused outside, news travelled far and wide that the Potter's home had been destroyed. A man, by the name of Sirius Black, flew to their house on his flying motorbike. He fell to his knees in disbelief and horror. He didn't want to believe the rumors before he came here, and now it's true. He stared at the house breaking down from the destruction; he rushed in to find anyone who could still be alive. Once entering the home, he saw the body of his lifetime best friend, the man whom he proclaimed to be his brother. He straightened out James's glasses and stared at the man with dulled eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry James. I'm so sorry."

He got up after mourning over the loss of his friend. Then began shouting for Lily. He stumbled his way up the stairs and into the nursery, to find Lily in the same state as James. His body slumped near her body as he looked down at her with dead eyes. He brushed her blood red hair behind her ear as he silently cried for both her and James's death.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." he chocked out. "You never deserv-"

He was cut off as he heard the sweetest voice speak out to him

"_Pafoo!"_

His head snapped up so fast that a crack was heard when he moved. His dark eyes settled on Gwen inside her crib, large eyes filled with tears as blood was streaming down her face. He stared in disbelief, and then gathered her up in his arms. Using his hands he wiped the blood off her cheeks and forehead to reveal a lightning bolt scar. He cradled her to his chest and tightened his grip on her. He was reluctant to leave the house, but he had no other choice since it was breaking down. He looked at Lily's lifeless body for one last time before turning away and carrying his goddaughter out.

The moment he stepped foot outside he saw burly man standing there. Sirius looked at the man for a few seconds, acknowledging him.

"Hagrid."

He kept it short and simple and he began to walk away, only to be stopped by a rough, strong hand on his shoulder.

"Ye can't keep her," Hagrid started, with the tiniest amount of sorrow in his voice. "Please.. give her here, I was told to bring her to Dumbledor for safekeeping."

Hagrid stood, watching Sirius warily as if he would apparate away, disappearing with Gwen for good. His beady eyes bore into Sirius's back, waiting for him to hand over the child. He watched as Sirius battled himself in his own mind, and Hagrid wasn't so sure if it was the right choice to take her away from him anymore.

As he was about to open his mouth to ask for her again, Sirius already turned around. His shaking arms moving closer towards Hagrid's outreached ones. With one last look at her, he loosened his grip on her and let Hagrid take his motorbike to meet up with Dumbledore. He turned away from them as they went flying into the sky, unable to see the last relation to his best friends leave him. As soon as the roaring his motorbike faded in the distance he opened his eyes again. The grief and sorrow that his shining grey eyes had once had had turned into hate. His face darkened with the thirst for revenge. His once handsomely roguish face turned ugly with his dark thoughts of vengeance. His face contorted with disgust and hatred as he muttered the name of the traitor.

"_Pettigrew."_

Silent tears fell down his face as he walked away to find and bring the traitor to justice.

* * *

><p>Later that night on Privet Drive arrived a man, who pulled out a lighter and flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He clicked it again, and the next street light went out. He clicked it twelve times until all the light on the street was gone. As he began putting the lighter back into his robes, he noticed that there had been a cat on the wall next to the sign Privet Drive. He walked to the wall and sat down beside the cat. For a while they sat in silence until he decided to speak to it.<p>

"I didn't expect you to be here, Professor McGonagall." As he looked down to smile at the tabby.

But instead of a cat sitting beside him, there was now a fully grown woman, who was wearing the same robes he was, but they were a different color.

"Professor Dumbledore" She greeted back, stiffly. "The rumors, they aren't true. Are they?"

"I'm afraid they are both the good and the bad." He looked up to the night sky, it seemed as if they Heavens were mocking them. The stars were so visible tonight, so beautiful, it was as if today was the perfect day. It was though, for everyone else except the Potters.

"And the girl?" Professor McGonagall asked, with concern laced into her voice.

"Hagrid is bringing her."

"Do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, I would trust Hagrid with my life." He assured her.

A low rumbling made way to their ears, and both of their heads turned to where the sound was coming from. As it came nearer, the noise became louder and a pair of headlights came into view from the sky. Then it roared as it came down, landing in front of them.

"You finally came Hagrid." He let out a breathe of relief. "Where did you get that motorcycle from?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said as he was climbing down the gigantic motorcycle. "Sirius Black lent it to me. A good man he is."

Realization as to why Dumbledore was waiting for Hagrid to bring Gwen here dawned on her.

"Dumbledore, you can't! I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this horrid son – I saw him _kicking_ his mother all the way up the street! Gwendolyn Potter _cannot_ live here!" She began breathing deeply in and out to control her temper.

"It's the best place for her," Dumbledore said firmly. "They are her only family left. Her aunt and uncle will explain everything to her when she gets older. I've already written them a letter explaining the whole situation."

"A letter?" Professor McGonagall repeated. "Do you really think you can explain this whole situation into a letter? Really now, Professor, they will never understand her! She's going to be famous! Every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly, she'll be better off growing up away from all of that until she's ready to take it." He said, while carefully placing the child onto a doorstep and putting the letter next to her.

With one last look cast at Gwen he sighs and mutters "Good luck, Gwendolyn." And with the turn of his heels and a swish of his cloak, he vanished.

* * *

><p>In the morning, a skinny looking woman opened the door to get the morning newspaper for her husband. She screamed as she saw the baby on the doorstep, for she was almost about to step onto her. Looking curiously at the baby as picked up the note that the girl was holding in her tiny hands. Hands shaking and face paling as she finishes the letter. She glanced at Gwen when she made a cooing noise and reached her arms out to her. She noted that Gwen had the same green, almond shaped eyes as Lily did. Her heart did flips as tears came to her eyes.<p>

"Vernon! Get over here."

A big looking man waddled his way over to where his wife was, while muttering under his breathe about how incompetent she was on how she couldn't even get the paper without help.

"What is it?" he brusquely demanded. "What do you need me for? Wait, why is there a baby on our doorstep?" A letter was shoved into his fat hands as his beady little eyes ran over the writing. He snarled out, "We are not keeping a little freak in the house, she might infect Dudley with her... abnormalness."

She shrunk back in her shirt and twiddled with her thumbs as she squeaked out,

"But Vernon... she's so _small_. We can't kick her out... and.. well, I've always wanted a girl in this house too..."

He sighed as he watched his wife speak out for the little baby on their doorstep. He took in Gwen's appearance as he looked down: she had a tuft of black hair on her head, which he assumed came from her sister's husband. He kept staring at her, kept staring so intensely that Gwen managed to feel the odd sensation of being watched so she opened her eyes again to stare back at him. _Green almond shaped eyes_, he vaguely thought to himself as he remembered a picture of his wife and her sister when they were young children. He deduced that the black hair came from the father and eyes from the mother, _a fine combination for a.. abnormal child_. His thoughts were interrupted when a soft voice he hadn't heard when Dudle was born made way to his ears.

"Vernon? Can we keep her?"

He stared for a while, eyes darting between his wife's lost look then to the baby girl she held into her arms. He didn't want the child, oh no, a child with.. abilities would certainly ruin his chances at a better job if anyone ever found out. Yet he couldn't say no to the look on his wife's face. She wouldn't let him live it down with her sorrowful face around his son everyday. He groaned as he kept thinking, never really having to do so much work with his brain in so long brought headaches and frustration. Then he was struck with a faulty though, he didn't even know if the child had the same problem as her parents. Petunia was certainly normal but her sister wasn't. Maybe it skipped around. Maybe it skipped Gwen.

As he deluded himself in unrealistic measures he reluctantly grunted out a yes as his thoughts were focused on the what ifs. Turned away and marched back into the kitchen where, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his wife carrying back Gwen with the gentlest smile he's ever seen on her. He went back to drinking his coffee, whilst thinking; _maybe bringing her into this family won't be so bad at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha I'm finally back! I've been dreading rewriting this simply because there are so many things wrong with the later chapters that I have no idea how to fix. Good news is to those who said it was confusing on some parts, I'll be changing that! Drastic changes so far, but I finally got around to rewriting this chapter. Bear with me as I try to tackle the second chapter and upload it in a day or two. I'll try to be as uncanon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2 RW

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>Being Different Means Being Special.<em>

* * *

><p>Around 10 years later…<p>

"Gwen dear, get up! Today is Dudley's birthday! Come out and help me make breakfast for your uncle and cousin." Her aunt's voice made way into Gwen's humble sized bedroom.

A groan came from a lump underneath a pile of blankets on a lumpy mattress. She kicked the covers off while she stretched out her muscles. A yawn like sigh came out of her mouth before she replied to her aunt. "I'm coming I'm coming. Do I get to sneak some bacon off of the stove while I'm cooking it?"

"Why of course dear." A slight chuckle left her aunt's voice as she walked away to go wake up her little Dudders. A nickname Gwen loved to use in public to see her cousins face flush with embarrassment.

Gwen was small for her age, something her aunt had said probably came from her father. "Scrawny" as she liked to call it, because her mother certainly was bigger looking. She seemed to not only inherit her mother's eyes but her good eyesight as well. She was thin but not to the point where she looked frail, she had enough meat on her body to turn into muscle. After all running away from Piers had improved her athleticism, as she turned out to be the most talented in all sports. With the exception of swimming, no matter how many lessons Petunia and Vernon put her through she'd just sink in the water.

Her raven black hair was straight and only reached her shoulders. If it got any longer it'd be a birds nesting place. And it was always a hassle to try to brush through it. Running her fingers through her hair as she stayed on her bed for a while, she looked up and was admiring a spider sprawling across at a fast pace. She grimaced when it dropped on the ground. Her thoughts traveled from the spider to her relatives she was living with. Petunia was an amazing aunt, considering how jealous she had been of her own mother. Gwen had been amazed about how honest Petunia was being with her. And how she hadn't held her in contempt of her dead mother, but followed through on her wishes and treated her as her own child. Vernon on the other hand treated her a bit distantly, which she couldn't blame him for. He disliked explaining to his guests about how her parents had died in a car accident that never really happened. Nor was he glad at her first bout of accidental magic. Vernon certainly didn't like to explain how to the Piers's parents on how Gwen managed to turn his whole body pink.

Dudley, her favorite cousin who repeatedly reminded her that he was her only cousin, was known as the boy who would beat anyone campus if they even touched Gwen. Vernon had a laugh about that and ruffled his hair while exclaiming "My boy being the good man he is!"

No matter how mean Dudley was to those who bullied her he was also known for his kind if not boisterous characteristics. Gwen giggled as she remembered how Dudley performed the old one two, as Vernon liked to call it, on Piers when he tripped her while she was running after his skin turned back to normal.

Her trip down memory lane was cut short when she heard her aunt shouting that if she didn't get down there'd be no bacon left for her to steal. Changing into a old, loose shirt from Dudley, she rushed down the stairs while trying to put on her shorts. Missing a step she came crashing through the air, face first stopping an inch or two from the ground. _Thank the lords for elemental bending, _she thought as she took a deep breath to blow herself straight up. And thank herself for learning it, actually thank Piers for that, as she giggled before making way to the kitchen. After all if it weren't for him and his goonies chasing after her to get revenge on Dudley, she would have never been able to bend air. She laughed as she remembered her favorite memory.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_She was panting heavily as she was hiding behind the cafeteria building. She heard footsteps nearing where she was hiding. She held her breath as they stopped to catch their own breathes. She heard one of Piers's friends speak. _

"_Where do you think she is? " she recognized that voice, it belonged to a chubby snot-faced boy named Brett, who happened to be Piers's right hand man._

"_She can't be too far." Piers stopped then added "Brett you go with me, Dennis and the rest of you go together. We'll go to the right, and your lot can head left."_

_With that they split ways and she let out the breath that she was holding. She waited a bit longer to be sure that they were gone. And made her way back to the safety of her classroom. She sighed as she thought to herself about going to Dudley, but she didn't want him to always fight for her. She glanced at her digital watch and saw she still had a good ten minutes of lunch left. Sighing she headed back to the safety of her classroom when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. The perpetrator had no intention of letting go in her opinion, mainly because of how tight her thin wrist was being held. She winced in pain and she turned around to see Piers and Brett grinning like mad men. She mentally cursed herself in her own mind on how she could let her guard down so easily. _

_Warily she looked at them. Then, for the oddest reasons, she felt the sudden urge to sneeze. She thought bitterly on how it was the worst possible time to want to sneeze. But she had no choice, if she was about to get beat up she would rather have sneezed first than to hold it in. God knows how much a stuffed nose can torture a person. So she crinkled up her nose, twitching it like a rabbit, turned her head to the side where Brett, and let it out._

"_ACHOOOO." But instead of a regular sneeze where she expected to stay in place. She flew upwards, much to the shock of poor Brett who was not only covered in snot but shocked at how she flew in the direction diagonal of where she turned her head._

_She landed in the most awkward position, and it took her a while to finally believe that her sneeze was the cause of soaring through the air, ripping her wrist away from Brett, and landing up on the school roof. Sitting up she thought about how that could have happened; it wasn't humanly possible for a sneeze to get you flying. But then again magic wasn't humanly possible either. She stored the thought about experimenting with it for later as she saw the teachers come out and shout at her from the ground. And observing how her elementary school principal turned a beautiful shade of purple._

* * *

><p>The good old days were great as she had a wistful smile while cooking the bacon. <em>I really should thank Brett for getting me into the world of bending. Though I should really try and see if I can use other elements.<em> She added with an afterthought, before taking the bacon out of the pan and separating them in plates. Gwen made sure Dudley got the best pieces of bacon and counted out eleven strips for him. She set it on the table while she watched her aunt juggle four plates and four cups of juice in her hands. She chuckled lightly as she went over the help her aunt set the table. Though she frowned at how her uncle couldn't even have helped her, even though he was sitting at the table reading his paper while drinking coffee. She sighed, old habits die hard.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing as she heard noisy footsteps making their way down the stairs. It seemed to her that the boy of honor has finally woken up to the smell of bacon. He was intercepted with kisses of his dear mother and a ruffle of the hair from his father before he reached the table. He turned around to the living room where he began counting the piles of presents that currently was occupying the room. He turned back around, face turning to a confused look. Her aunt noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"How is it that every year Aunt Marge has enough money to get me _thirty some _gifts?" his voice irritated and stressing out the number.

"That's because Aunt Marge loves you Dudders!" she answered in a definite tone of voice, signaling that the conversation was over.

Gwen looked over at Dudley and saw that he was dubious of the answer, but just stabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in her mouth. She rolled her eyes when she heard him mumble out, "Yeah, it's not like she's trying to buy my love or anything."

Both Gwen and Dudley knew that ever since Aunt Marge realized that they were close she tried everything in her power to stop the developing relationship. Much to Gwen's delight Dudley never gave into the temptations of the gifts she gave him or the money she hands him every time they meet. If her aunt knew she never paid any attention to it, because everyone disliked Marge, except for Vernon of course.

"Poppykins, go get ready for the zoo_._" Aunt Petunia called out as it seemed that Dudley finished eating. "You too Gwen." As she saw what her niece was wearing, she crinkled her brows and said, "Wear a sundress, oh come off it dear we'll only be out for a couple of hours!" When she saw Gwen's face of distaste and the thought of wearing a sundress.

They were both rushed upstairs being reminded that Arthur, Dudley's closest friend, was coming soon.

* * *

><p>By the time they finally reached the zoo, Gwen was feeling very uncomfortable in the dark grey sundress she was wearing. Even though it was a nice comparison against her slightly tanned skin. As she smoothed out the wrinkles from sitting, they walked all around and around without stopping once. Gwen, tired of all the walking and staring at animals found a bench in the reptile room in front of a giant snake asleep. Stretching her feet out in front of her and staring at her sandals, she wiggled her toes. <em>I suppose today isn't so bad, wearing a dress and all. At least Dudley's having fun..<em> as she watched her cousin enthusiastically run around the entire place gawking at each animal and nudging Arthur to read the bio of each animal.

Waiting patiently for the rest of her family and Dudley's friend to be done so they can get something to eat she decided she might as well test her stealth. Wish a mischievous glint in her eye she found her first victim. The man was tall and well kept, dressed formally for an outing to the zoo, and held a face that clearly spoke 'I'm much better than you are'. Deciding to have a little harmless fun she began blowing air all the way to the man (who was all the way across the room mind you), as if someone was breathing behind him. Gwen ended up making him scream and claim that the zoo was a haunted place before sprinting out of there, much to her sadistic delight. _I should have done this sooner_ she thought as she was wiping tears from her eyes, gasping for breath.

As she finished playing her tricks she glanced back at the snake in front of her, seeing that it was awake she leaned closer to stare into it's eyes. Behind the clear eye cap of the snake's eye was a slit that was a rich, dark, black. Gwen admired the beauty of the snake, the grace, and wished that she held the grace of one. She did a double take and gasped when she saw, or thought she saw, the snake wink at her. _Snakes don't wink, they don't have eyelids so how did it.._ her thoughts were cut short as she heard a hissing laugh.

"_You're a funny oneee_!" she heard a female voice come through the glass. Looking around and seeing that no one was paying any attention to her, _like they ever would_ she thought while scoffing in an unladylike manner she replied, "_I know, I was born funny. You're not bad yourself, you have a name?" _She spoke, not entirely sure if the creature could hear her or not.

The snake jerked upwards and shook its majestic head, opened its mouth and hissed out, _"I was taken before I could be named. Hatched here, in this cage. I haven't had a need for a name, for who would talk to me?" _

Gwen snorted at the dry comment the snake had said to her. She couldn't help but feel some sort of pity since there were no other snakes to accompany her. Sighing, Gwen leaned forward to pat the glass in sympathy.

Time flew by as the last day of school finally ended and everyone scrambled to get into their parent's cars and hurry home.

Coming back into the house and towards the kitchen Gwen shuffled through the mail, until she found what she was looking for. Shoving the rest onto the table besides her uncle she ripped open the Hogwarts letter and exclaimed, "Guys! The letter for Hogwarts came! Looks like I'm going next year, sorry Dudley." She said as he came to read over her shoulder alongside with her:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<p>

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

"Owl?" Dudley said looking around, "There's no bloody owl around here. How are they going to know if you've accepted or not?"

The two cousins looked at each other in bewilderment as they realized that there wasn't a way to get in touch with these people. Gwen also thought she heard her uncle mumble the words, "brilliant bunch those people are." As they stood thinking her aunt came by and plucked the letter out of her hands and refolded it.

"No worries Gwen, someone will show up at the door in a day or two. They keep up well when people don't respond right after. It doesn't matter if they come from a nonmagical or magical family, someone will come by and make sure." Aunt Petunia replied while putting the letter back into the envelope, "Put this somewhere safe in your room, it's important is it not?

Nodding at her aunt's wish, Gwen headed up the stairs and heard a slap connect with Dudley's head as her aunt scolded him for using the word 'bloody' at such a young age. Closing the door before she could hear more of the lecture about being a refined young man and not a hooligan, Gwen got down onto the ground and pulled out a little box from under her bed. She fingered the soft, worn down leather of the box and opened it to reveal photographs, her mother's journals, ribbons from awards, and newspaper clippings. She slipped the Hogwart's letter inside the box and gingerly took out a journal.

Flipping through it again she chose one of her favorite entries that her mother had wrote in.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hogwarts is nothing like the teacher, (Professor Flitwick) that came to take me to Diagon Alley described. It's even more amazing in person! The castle from outside is magnificent and breathtaking. It's a mansion where King Arthur lived, but even better! The whole place is filled with ghosts and moving stairwells. It's weird! Even the pictures from photographs move here. The portraits even talk back to you! _

_I have to go now, Professor McGonagall is going to check up on us soon, we're supposed to be asleep by now, but I can barely contain my excitement. _

_(And I've been sorted into Gryffindor while Sev has been sorted into Slytherin.)_

Gwen never bothered to find out who exactly Sev was to her mother, she knew it couldn't have been her father since Aunt Petunia told her that her father's name was James Potter. And Petunia never seemed quite fond of Gwen mentioning his name, even if it was a nickname it seemed like she knew more than she had let on. Gwen never really found out who exactly "Sev" was or his real name, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to either. Considering how her mother stopped talking about him in the later journals.

Putting the journal back into the old box she stuffed it back under her bed and laid in bed until her aunt would call her down for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This isn't a really good chapter, I'll add more to it/revise it when I have time though. I'm trying to get the chapters back up again. Thanks again for being patient with me! And reading my bad writing, I do hope it'll get better though :). If any of you remember the other chapters it's a really drastic change from what I wrote before.


	3. Chapter 3 RW

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>Something Foul is Afoot.<em>

* * *

><p>Yawning, Gwen swung her feet back and forth as she sat "silently" next to her guide, a professor who never even told her his name, on the subway ride to London. Groaning inwardly on how she managed to get one of the <em>worst<em> guides she shifted in her seat. Bored out of her mind she began to play around with the hem of her oversized shirt she stole from Dudley. Picking at the already worn edge of the shirt she took a stealthy, in her opinion, glance at the body sitting to her left she soaked his appearance.

Hair. Shoulder length. Black as night. Thick, _which any girl would love to have. Nice rich black hair. Perfect_ she muttered to herself in her thoughts. Somewhat oily, _at least it isn't dry as straw_ she mused. The strands of hair Gwen was looking at was somehow hung elegantly around his face. Gwen mindlessly she tugged on a side bang that covered her scar as she continued on with her observation.

Face fixed and unchanging as it stayed in a frown. No laugh lines, which came as no surprise seeing as how she doubted this Professor could smile. Rolling her eyes she also noted that his skin seemed to be very well hydrated while hers was on the dry side.

Eyes. Black, the kind where they seemed to stare into your soul and devour it if you made a single move. Shuddering she looked at the clothes he wore, and noted everything about him was black. _How intriguing he is_ Gwen thought before she opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Do you wear any other clothes besides black?" She asked, watching how he reacted.

"No." He stated in a clear no nonsense voice. "Get up, we're getting off at the next stop."

"Ahh." And Gwen fell silent as she stood waiting to exit.

* * *

><p>"So," Cursing herself for squeaking that single word. "Why can't non-magical people see the pub we entered Professor?" She hastily added in to draw attention away from her squeaking.<p>

"The pub is heavily protected by wards to make it unseen to magical people." He snapped as they finally got out of the pub. "Who does that fool Tom think he is when he said your name out loud." He seethed and Gwen imagined flames coming out of his mouth.

"Here, here!" Gwen agreed, "One would assume that they met Merlin with the way they greeted me." She pointed out dryly as the Professor was tapping the wall.

She missed the amused look that flashed across his face as he his wand away and stood back waiting for the wall to open. The Professor took the time to analyze Gwen closely. _Although she's the female version of Potter _even in his mind he spat that name out venomously, _she's certainly got her mother's wit. Although Potter never really had any wit in the first place._

"This," He gestured to the small awestruck girl, "is Diagon Alley." He paused for a moment before he added in, "Conduct yourself in a mannerly way. We don't need any more _attention_ do we now, Ms. Potter. Though I'm sure you'd love it." The Professor added in bitingly.

Even as he added in the last part Gwen, much to her distaste, couldn't help but not dwell on it much because of the excitement of a magical shopping center. It was certainly better than the non-magical world as she looked through the shopping windows and saw different types of animals she never knew existed. As they passed by a shop named 'Magical Menagerie' Gwen could've sworn she just saw a half bird/snake animal in the corner of the shop.

"Was that a —" She was cut off by an annoyed voice.

"Yes." Gwen looked at him bewildered as he stated it as if it was a daily occurrence.

"Oh."

Gwen didn't talk anymore as she kept turning her head round and round as if trying to memorize the Diagon Alley all at once. Much to the Professor's dismay as he was the one that had to grab ahold of her when she tripped up the stairs to Gringotts. Gwen rose her head up and her flushing cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the man accompanying her. _Good to know that Potter knows when to feel embarrassed_ he snarled in his mind as he walked briskly to the counter to talk to the goblins.

As Gwen made her way slowly in she noticed a poem near the entrance of the bank;

_Enter, stranger, but take heed…_

Shuddering she stopped reading as she felt a wave of, what seemed to be to her, magic cover her body. It was like a cool wave of water making it's way from her head to the rest of the body. But was cut short we she stopped reading. She walked faster to where the man was in hopes that whatever just happened to her would go away. Gwen shook her head to clear the thoughts as she focused on what was happening before her.

"You need a key to enter the vaults." a gravely voice from the goblin shouted.

"I am a Professor Snape, youngest Potions Master in the world and teaching at Hogwarts, surely you've been told by Albus Dumbledore that I would be accompanying Ms. Potter to her vaults." He said superiorly, without a hint of respect or patience.

"And I'm saying that you need a key to get in," The goblin snarled back just as rude as he added in with his rough voice, "_Wizard."_ Smiling savagely as the goblin's sharp, pointy teeth came out to play.

Gwen looked between the two men separated by the counter. One who was standing proud and tall demanding respect to be given; yet he was showing none. And the other matching his height with the help of the counter showcasing power and pride. She was torn between looking shocked or amused by what was happening between the two men. Clearing her throat she brought the attention of two black, angered eyes to herself. _Oh dear, I've just stepped into a war zone. Worst idea ever,_ Gwen took a deep breath before preparing herself to speak.

"I'm sorry to cause such an inconvenience, sir," She stated a little shakily to the goblin as she cleared her throat hoping to gather more courage as time passed by. "But seeing as how I've come from a non-magical household," a brow on the goblin being addressed raised at the word she used, "I wouldn't have been able to obtain a key. Is there any other way to get into my vault without one?" Gwen finished strongly, a little bit proud of herself as she managed to stare straight into the goblin's beady eyes throughout the entire time.

The goblin's attitude changed immediately after she had finished speaking. In a more light tone for a rough voice, "Why yes, there is another way to get into your vault." He ignored the furious face of the Professor and the mutterings of 'how incompetent goblins were', as he peered down to look at Gwen closely. Eyes lingering a bit too long on her bangs for her liking before he looked elsewhere.

"Please, follow me." He said as he hopped off the counter and walked towards a door near the far end of the bank where two guards armed in elaborate silver stood. "Instead of addressing me by 'sir', my name is Griphook."

As Griphook sauntered over to the door, motioning for the two guards to open it, he invited Gwen to enter first smiling as she bowed her head to him in thanks. She took a couple of quick looks at the guards and noted that they were very well protected and strong looking. Shuddering in fear at whoever would dare to anger these guards she walked in. After she entered Snape moved to follow after her, but the two guards jumped out in front of him making him stagger backwards and his hand reaching for his wand. Griphook took deep pleasure at his confused look but it was overridden by anger as this wizard thought he could enter the chambers of their leader by forcing his way in with a wand. Deciding to spare the wizard's life, much to his distaste, he called off the guards who were snarling and growling at this point, and addressed to him;

"Sorry, you're not allowed in seeing as how you're not _Ms. Potter_. Though you would make a nice girl with that hair of yours" He stressed out and turned his back as the doors shut up on angry face of Professor Snape.

* * *

><p>Lugging her feet up the stairs and to her bedroom Gwen plopped down onto her bed face first. Groaning as Dudley came in soon after carrying with ease her newly bought trunk with books she had bought on top of it, robes forced onto her from Madam Malkin in his left hand and her owl and owl's cage in his right. Bounding after him were two cubs. One was pure black with cerulean blue eyes and the other was navy blue with pure white eyes.<p>

They ran around Dudley barking and nipping at his pants as he set down her trunk and bags and walked over to the window to put the slumbering owl near the window. As he finished his task he walked over picked up the pure black cub and laid down right next to Gwen before playing with the cub as he finally asked the million dollar question that his parents had been trying to figure out.

"Alright, what's the big deal." Dudley pestered as he took his right hand and poked her cheek. "You know you can tell us anything right? Did someone bully you? Was that professor a pedophile? Did he _touch _you?!" Dudley spluttered out when he saw Gwen's face morph into disgust.

Thinking that what he said was true, he almost jumped off the bed to tell his parents what was wrong and about to go and demand justice before Gwen interrupted, "Ew, Heaven's no! Dudley, where did you even get that idea from?" Disgusted she continued, "it's just.. today was so weird. Everyone I met seems to think they _know_ me, you know? They think that because I'm famous! I even have books written about me and I never knew I was famous. People know me because I survived while my mom and dad _died._"

As she finished her mumbling rant she began feeling a bit immature after she admitted what happened. Gwen cursed herself for feeling so weak about something so small. Although it wasn't something insignificant now that she thought back on it, but she felt useless feeling defensive over her own being. She didn't want people to know her name and to look for the scar on her face. _Maybe_ she mused tiredly, _this was why Aunt Petunia made me get bangs. You never know who exactly is a witch or a wizard among us. _

Dudley, knowing how she felt, just patted her head comfortingly. It wasn't everyday a person turned out to be a witch or a wizard, but it certainly wasn't a daily occurrence for one to be famous at birth. He felt a bit angered at the fact that people had actually had the nerve to go up to her, not knowing what to say Dudley opened his mouth and heard himself ask a question before his thoughts caught up.

"What happened that made you so tired? You're usually good at avoiding crowds and comments, did something else happen?" He asked softly as he set the cub down beside the other to sleep.

Gwen sighed as she launched into a very detailed and long description of her day, hoping that Dudley would be able to feel her frustrations through her recollections. She continued from where she left off at the dinner table when she told her aunt about the woes of Professor Snape.

_Upon the doors closing Gwen looked around the room to find a well crafted desk made out of holly. And sitting behind said desk was another goblin, who wore thin glasses as he was reading and filling out paperwork. She watched as Griphook approached the elder goblin. _

"_My Lord," Griphook started as he swept into a low bow. "I hope you do not mind but I have brought Gwendolyn Potter as a guest to speak with you." He paused a bit before she saw Griphook glance at her from the corner of his eye. "There is something… foul we need to discuss later."_

"_Take a seat, Ms. Potter." The old goblin began Gwen moved to sit in the cushioned chair. Waved his hands and conjured a bowl and a dagger. "In order to say you are who you are, you need to slice open your palm." Adding in the last part hastily as he saw her look of concern, "The cut will heal as soon as the blood has been given."_

_Nodding numbly Gwen stood up from her seat, took a deep breath and sliced her palm open. Wincing a bit at the sharp sting from the blade she mentally urged the blood to get into the bowl._

"Wait," came the shout of her cousin as she was pulled to a halt in her remembrance and story telling. "Why cut across the palm?! Isn't a drop enough? You know like those DNA tests on the cop shows from the telly?"

Miffed at being interrupted Gwen impatiently scolded him, "I'm getting there, D! It'll all make sense _later!_"

Dudley looked a bit reluctant to let the topic go, but he grudgingly gave her to okay to continue.

"_I don't really understand, My Lord," Gwen said a little nervously not sure how to address the obviously powerful goblin, "but isn't the blood I just gave a tad bit too much just to prove who I am?"_

_She curiously stared at him before she looked at her palm to hear the sizzling of skin sealing itself. Gwen was oblivious to the stares of the two goblins when she copied Griphook's name for the elder goblin, and she looked up a bit offended when they began laughing. _

_Taking offense at what just occurred she immediately tried defending her actions, "I'm just saying wouldn't a drop be more conventional?" she said hotly, "a pool of blood seems to be a _little _overboard doesn't it?" _

"_Ah, my dear Griphook you didn't tell her why she was brought in here?" the elder goblin took a look at Gwen's face and continued on. "Judging at how surprised you look we decided to give you a.." he stopped thoughtfully as if pondering over his words, "free access of the tests we offer at Gringotts. And my dear please call me Ragnuk."_

"What do you mean free access?" Dudley couldn't help but interject. "And what's that got to do with anything anyways?" At the look his dear cousin was giving him he swallowed thickly and motioned for her to go on.

"_W..What?" Stuttered she flushed as she thought back about how Snape kept saying goblins were nothing but greedy conniving creatures. _

"_Ah yes," Ragnuk stated as parchment started piling up onto his desk. Taking the first one he announced, "It seems that you are indeed Gwendolyn Potter, looks like that's cleared out of the way." _

_Gwen took the papers that Ragnuk handed to her and read it herself:_

**N****ame****: **Gwendolyn Black-Potter.

**D****ate Of Birth:** July 31, 1980

**B****irth**** M****other****: **Lily Potter (formerly Evans)

**B****irth**** F****ather****: **James Potter

**Relatives: **

Petunia Dursely. (formerly Evans). Relation — Aunt.

Vernon Dursely. Relation — Uncle.

Dudley Dursely. Relation — Cousin.

**Godparents:**

Sirius Orion Black.

Frank Longbottom.

Alice Longbottom.

Minerva McGonagall.

Bellatrix Lestrange (formerly Black)

_As if sensing a question coming Griphook cut her off before she began, "It seems that your godfather, Sirius Orion Black, has named you his heir. Hence the name Black-Potter." _

_Glancing over the names of godparents a hollow feeling entered her chest as she folded up the paper and tucked it into her pocket. _Not once did any of them try to get in touch with her. Not once was a letter written or a visit. _A voice whispered harshly in her mind. _It's because they didn't want you in the first place. _Her thoughts turned miserable at the prospect that they didn't want her grew larger. She mumbled thanks when Ragnuk didn't ask for the sheet back. _

_When she was handed another piece of parchment paper she looked at it with interest before her face filled with rage as was Griphook's and Ragnuk's face were._

**Gwendolyn Potter**

**Magical Abilities:**

Occlumency

Metamorphmagus

Multi Animagi

Parseltongue

Omni-Linguist

Water Manipulation

Fire Manipulation

Air Manipulation

Earth Manipulation

Lightning Manipulation

Enhanced Healing

Necromancy

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

**Fully Blocked Powers:**

Metamorpmagus

Multi Animagi

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

Fire Manipulation

Water Manipulation

Earth Manipulation

Lightning Manipulation

Necromancy

**Partially Blocked Powers:**

Omni-Linguist

Air Manipulation

Parseltongue

Occlumency

Enhanced Healing

**Powers Blocked By:**

Molly Weasley

Severus Snape

Albus Dumbledore

"_What the bloody hell is this?!" Gwen yelled out as she lost all control. "Blocked?! What does this mean? Is this going to harm me?" She looked wildly between the two short goblins before she whispered harshly, "Is this what foul thing you were talking about? Because that Snape is a foul man."_

"_Sadly, Ms. Potter, this was not the foul thing I wanted to discuss." Griphook spoke as his tongue hydrated his lips. "This is a nasty surprise though, and it will cause you harm if we don't remove the necessary blocks soon." His face became feral as he looked towards Ragnuk before he continued, "It will take some time, we must not put it off but it is impossible to do today due to…certain circumstances."_

_Gwen knew he was talking about Professor Snape waiting outside. She couldn't help but feel anger sweep through her as he was part of the group that had blocked her powers. Nodding at Griphook she asked, "When can I do it? I want it done as soon as possible." Eyes glazed over thoughtfully as she added in, "Preferably kept a secret, if possible."_

"_We will start with the fully blocked abilities tomorrow," Ragnuk interrupted as he was scribbling down notes. "We will send you a letter which will portkey. It'll bring you here automatically and we'll send you back using another." He snapped his fingers and and two bottles popped into his hands. "The partially blocked abilities will be easier to take care of." He motioned to the murky green bottle and explained, "This is a pain numbing potion. It will cancel out the effects of this," He held up the light blue bottle as he continued on. "the antidote to partially blocked powers. This particular pain potion will last an hour longer than the antidote, but after its time is up you'll feel incredibly sore and tired. We are giving you this pain potion as a precaution that you spend most of your time in the company of unwanted people."_

_Gwen nodded her head as she understood what he meant. She turned her head to Griphook as she opened her mouth, "I'm sure _he_ will find it suspicious that we spent, I'm assuming a little less than an hour in here and still have not received my money." Pausing as she remembered that her cousin was in fact a holder of a debit card, uncle had wanted him to learn money sense earlier on in life. "Is it possible to be able to access my vault with a card of some sort? So it takes the amount from my vault as I need it card."_

_Griphook smiled in glee and answered back to her happily, "Why yes, my dear, there is a device like that. It's not popular among the purebloods but it is a delight for the muggleborns and halfbloods." Howling with laughter at the brilliance of the wonderful human, "I shall set it up immediately while you take the potions." _

_Grinning he went behind Ragnuk's desk and used the door behind him and disappeared. Gwen took the bottle offered by Ragnuk's wrinkled, rough hands and swallowed the murky green liquid first. She shuddered at the bitter aftertaste and its crawling feeling as it slowly took over her body. Following Ragnuk's orders, the moment she felt it take over her body completely Gwen immediately opened the light blue bottle to drink from it. Bracing herself by taking deep breath she downed the potion in a hefty gulp._

_The effect was instantaneous. She could feel the antidote moving through her body at a fast pace. Then she felt it focus on her chest, where she assumed the magical core was located. Feeling slightly uncomfortable and the foreign invasion of the liquids she sat back down to think about the newly developed actions. _

_Griphook soon came back with a gold card that had a elegant G on the top right corner of it. Gwen stood to get the card and pocketed her card, reminding herself to carry a satchel whenever she went out. She stuck her hand out to shake both of their hands while she said a profuse amount of thanks. As she was exiting Gwen turned around and remembered something._

"_I suppose we should talk about whatever that foul thing is tomorrow, right?" Gwen asked curiously._

_Ragnuk and Griphook looked blown away as they realized they had forgotten the entire point of the meeting. And Ragnuk responded, "Of course, and we'll give you the rest of the tests tomorrow, if you want them that is." He nodded back in her direction as she gave him an award winning smile and left with Snape as he gripped her arm a little tighter than she pleased._

Gwen glanced at Dudley as she noticed he looked a bit red as if holding his breath. She sighed and motioned to him that he could ask questions now.

"They blocked your bloody powers?!" he shouted out angrily, "That's barbaric! It's like taking milk from a baby, isn't it needed for a witch or a wizard to have access to their powers? They could have stunted your growth, oh don't look at me like that you know it's true!" He finished his mini rant panting heavily. Dudley couldn't believe how these people could get away with such an act. _Is it even legal to block someone's power like that?_ He thought enraged and incensed with angry for his little cousin. "And here I thought Piers was a horrible excuse for a human being! Are you sure you want to go to this school? I'm sure mom would be angry at what that Bumbledoor had done!" Ignoring his cousins amused look at the obviously mispronounced name, "There must be another school you can att—"

"I _have_ to go, D!" Gwen interrupted as she sat upright on her bed. "You don't understand; my mom and dad went there! And my godmother is there too!" She started speaking faster as if she had no more time left in the world, "I have to go there, I want to know more about my parents. Yeah, aunty has told me loads about mom already, but I don't know _anything _about my dad. All I know is that I got my hair from him. And luckily not his horrible eyesight. And D, you can't tell aunty or uncle about this! They'll never let me go if they find out! Aunty already hates that Professor Snape and is a bit reluctant to send me already. And you know I've been waiting this long to go to Hogwarts!" Gwen pleaded as she finished talking.

Dudley stared at his cousin, looking at her and weighing the pros and cons of the situation before him. He didn't like how she would be close to the men that had sealed away a good portion of her magic. To him being around them, which she'd have no choice but to be seeing as one was a professor and the other headmaster, was a risk on her life. But Dudley would never take something so important away from his cousin. No matter how much he wanted to, he would never risk hurting her when she looked so vulnerable. He knew of her dreams of attending the stupid school, how they would stay up every night and read Lily's journals about Hogwarts. Sighing he finally relented into leaving out that tiny — okay big detail when he reported back to his mom.

Gwen looked at her cousin in gratitude, happy that he understood why she wanted to go so desperately. She plopped back down on her bed and relaxed her stiff muscles. Grimacing at the feeling, she couldn't help but feel a bit lighter now. Even though Ragnuk downplayed how bad she'd be hurting after the potion wore off, she was extremely thankful and couldn't wait test out her new abilities.

Eyes widening it dawned upon Gwen that she could use all the elements. And that the reason why she couldn't do it before was because it was blocked. Laughing giddily to herself she ignored the strange gaze she was getting from her cousin.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he thoughtfully said. "The reason why you're so sore is because that potion thingie wore off didn't it!" His answer was awarded when Gwen nodded her head. A mischievous smile made it's way onto his slightly round face as horror filled Gwen's face at what she realized he was going to do.

"Now, D, let's talk this over like reas —" She let out a loud shriek of laughter as Dudley attacked her sides.

"THE TICKLE MONSTER IS HERE FOR VENGANCE!" He shouted as he began tickling his cousin for eating his share of the bacon today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I finally worked on this today and I'm a little bit proud of myself! For getting it done so soon! I'm working on the fourth chapter too and trying to work everything in. Also Gwen doesn't know that Severus Snape is 'Sev' from the journals, because Sev isn't really described in the journals. And she hasn't made the connection yet since this Sev is a rude piece of work.

I'm working my best on rewriting all the chapters I had up earlier before (previously I had already done 8 ack!).

Also I'd like to thank all the people who added this story to their favorites list because it really makes me feel happier about myself! Thanks for all the story alerts, favorites, author alerts you guys gave me! I hope that I continue to do my best and you all continue to like my story :). Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 RW

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>Learning, Conquering, and Pain<em>

* * *

><p>Pacing around the room, oblivious to the two goblins amused glances, she finally sat back down in her chair with her head bowed to her knees cursing her luck. Or lack of luck that is. Gwen knew that Lady Luck was never really on her side truthfully speaking, but it certainly did suck when bad things began happening.<p>

She thought back to that one time where she almost burned down the house. Keyword being almost, the house wasn't completely burned down since the kitchen was still standing. Much to her dismay, as she was the one that had to shop around for new furniture with her crazed shopping fanatic of an aunt. Even though Gwen was the cause of it she couldn't help but snort at the injustice of it all. But this made the burning of the house an extremely small and not crucial point of her life.

Groaning in disbelief she shook her head and let out a moan of despair. _This always has to happen to me_ she thought tiredly, _I didn't even think it was even possible for this to happen. I doubt _they_ thought that this can happen._ Gwen wanted to hit her head on the wall beside her and see if she was still dreaming.

_Maybe I'm still at home and this is all a dream. _Gwen started hopefully in her mind. _Yes! I'm probably still at home waiting for an owl to come and wake me up to bring me here. _She smiled triumphantly as she brought her head back up. Only for it to come crashing down at Ragnuk's words.

"I'm sorry," Ragnuk said, "But you are here and this is happening." Gwen wondered if he was able to read minds, or if she was just easy to read.

"Really?" She started off tiredly, "Why is the magical world so full of…." Gwen trailed off before angrily adding in, "I don't know what it's full of but it sucks! I still don't understand what exactly a hor-crutch," ignoring the amused look on Griphook's face she continued on, "is. And _does._"

Her drained voice was unable for the goblins to hide their amused snorts. Yes, they did pity the poor future Lady Potter. And they certainly liked her as much as a goblin would ever like witches and wizards, but her reaction was entertaining. They both shared a grin as they thought _the wizarding world won't know what hit them. _

"We'll get rid of the fully blocked abilities first before we discuss anything else." Ragnuk stated imperiously. "I might take it upon myself to tell you though, that it'll be a completely different experience." He looked over in concern, that would make any other normal witch and wizard watching the exchange look on in shock. "Normally unblocking these types will knock a person out for days due to the amount of pain it causes. We are going to give you another pain potion and put you on this bed. But the effects of this antidote will cancel out some of the pain potion. You'll feel some pain but it won't be as excruciating as it would be without the potion."

As he motioned to where Griphook was standing she noticed that there were characters carved onto the wooden frame of the bed. Pointing she asked, "What are those?"

"Runes." They both said simultaneously. Griphook continued on as Ragnuk went to get the potions in place. "Since fully blocked powers are a pain to get rid of, this bed that we made is for high paying customers to sleep here. Once you're on this bed, an hour outside of the bed is a day when you're inside the bed." Relishing at the awe the gaping girl was showing he chuckled before he continued. "We figured this would be better since you don't want to spend three days or more unconscious now do you?"

Smirking at her shaking head he continued on, "You'll most likely be tired when you wake up, and it is important that you move around after your powers come back." Gwen listened as she was being ushered into the bed and having a numbing potion forced into her hand. "So we figured that I will accompany you around Diagon Alley and take you places you wish to go to so your magic will stabilize by the time we come back."

"That sounds great Griphook!" Gwen beamed at him happily before she uncapped the potion and drank from it. "Ugh, I'm never going to get used to that." Grimacing she handed the empty bottle back and took a pure red bottle from Ragnuk's hands.

Before she uncapped it, Griphook muttered a good-luck before she downed the mesmerizing red potion. The moment she swallowed she could feel the pain began. Gwen didn't know how to describe it. It felt as if more than a thousand needles were prickling at her throat. She threw herself back onto the bed as she felt the needles move throughout her body at a fast pace. Completely taking over her bodily functions.

Painfully curling into a ball she whimpered as she felt the liquid rush back to where her chest was. Gwen let out an unearthly scream as she felt attack her core. _Bullocks, _amazed at how she could still be able to think, _and they said it wouldn't hurt tha —_

Gwen blacked out before she could even finish her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes opened to see a world blurred. Panicking, Gwen tried sitting up but was stopped when her body burst in pain. Groaning she barely heard two sets of feet making way to where she was laying. A rough voice, which Gwen was assuming to be Ragnuk, hushed her and told her to take her time while sitting up.<p>

Barely registering what was happening, she forced her arms to rub her eyes. Mentally worrying about losing her eyesight. She rubbed as hard as she could with the little strength she had. Taking deep breaths she forced herself onto her elbows and soon found herself in a sitting position. Stretching she faced Griphook only to find him muffling his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Instead of an answer she was handed a mirror, in which she promptly dropped in shock. "M…My hair! It's orange!" She grasped at loose strands framing her face, staring in awe.

"Heh, that seems to be your metamorphmagus abilities at work." Ragnuk said toothily.

"How do I change it back?"

"Will it."

Screwing her eyes in concentration, Gwen thought back to how her black hair looked like before it turned orange. And slowly she felt a cool sensation move through her scalp. Opening her eyes she knew she had succeeded at the appraising faces of Ragnuk and Griphook.

Looking between the two goblins she decided to ask, "Are we going around Diagon Alley or what?"

* * *

><p>"I don't really understand the necessity for glamours to be put on." Grumbled Gwen as she took in her new appearance in windows reflection.<p>

Griphook, who had cleverly cast a spell to make him invisible, currently sat on her shoulders. Like a child on their parents back, leaned down to whisper, "You don't want the press to have a field day do you?"

Shivering a bit, she shook her sleek blond hair and continued on her way. Listening to Griphook's directions as she made two lefts, then taking a right where she was forcibly stuck in a crowd of people until Gwen let out a roar and mandhandled those in her way, then shoved her way to move left to arrive at a bookstore.

Entering, her newly given ocean blue eyes wandered the store. The store was modest. There weren't any flashy books of popular reading choice, no stupid novels talking about romance between wizards and witches. These books as Gwen, _no Angela_ she snorted derisively _my name is Angela as of now if anyone asks, _were insightful and full of learning.

_Unlike the schoolbooks_ shaking her head in disgust she could feel that Griphook understood what she was thinking as he patted her head. She quickly moved to the back of the room, blue eyes narrowing as she scanned the names of each book.

She hissed, "Griphook, perhaps you could search for books to help me on my ability while I search for others that interest me." Gwen paused as she felt the weight lifted upon her shoulders. "And if you find anything else worth reading, please give it to me."

As the two parted ways she moved briskly around until her eyes stopped onto a book. She took it off its shelf and read the title, _Elementals. _Scoffing at the title she held onto the book as she moved along quickly.

She saw a bundle of books moving towards her and smiled as she read the titles. _Magic, Necromancy: Dark and Light, Multi Animagi and Metamorpmagus, Lost Languages, Healing, The Mind _she gleefully stated, "Thanks Griphook! You just saved me a ton of time here."

Putting her book on top of the six other books Griphook had found, they quickly found their way to the counter.

Irked at how no one was there, Gwen coughed loudly as she slammed the books onto the counter. As the banging noise rang through the shop a man with lopsided glasses rushed to the counter.

Not bothering to fix his glasses he gave her a smirk, "Hey cutie, names John." Pushing back his brown hair he continued with a wink, "What's your name?"

Blue eyes pierced through his soul. "Angela." Eyes narrowing and her sharp features turning savage she snarled out, "Is this a bookstore or a place to hook up. I don't have time for people trying to get fresh with me."

"S..Sorry about that." Voice shaking. "I w…was just a little b…bit hung up back there."

Face wincing at Gwen's indifferent expression turned her lips into a dainty scowl as she stated a little bit too roughly, "The cost."

"T..that will be," gulping for air he continued, "100 galleons." Face full of sweat as he squeaked out the number.

Handing over her card, Gwen watched in satisfaction as he fumbled over it before swiping it. As the transaction finished he magically wrapped the books up in brown paper and laced it with string to hold it by. Nodding her thanks she left to head back to Gringotts.

* * *

><p><em>Ragnuk's Office<em>

* * *

><p>"And.. and then she made him all jumpy and cowardly!" Griphook howled with laughter as he told Ragnuk.<p>

The goblins had fell to the ground howling with laughter.

Gwen sat there with a slight blush on her face as she also remembered how she had scared the owner. "You can't blame me." She whined over the noise they were making. "He should've been at the counter and taken his job seriously! Merlin, what's wrong with these people" Exasperated she threw her arms into the air. _Did I just use 'Merlin'? _she smiled _looks like the wizarding world is brushing off on me._

Frustrated she yelled out, "Oi! Don't we have work to discuss now?"

Picking up two pieces of paper Ragnuk started off. "First order of business, shall we discuss the horcrux or you godparents?"

"Er, whatever you think should go first?"

"Alright then, we'll start with horcruxes. A horcrux is a dark object in where you witch or a wizard hides a piece of their soul. Hiding a fragment of their soul in an object allows them to get closer to immortality." Face turning into disgust. "But, only splitting a soul once does not gain immortality. You have to split it more. And there's only one type of person that would be so desperate to gain immortality."

"You don't mean… Voldemort do you?" Face whitening she stuttered out, "S…so I'm one of m..many?"

She took a look at their dark looks and figured she was correct.

"I've also felt another horcrux in the Lestrange vault," Griphook added in. "I've never done anything about it because they're high paying and very valuable to the business. We didn't see a need to do so, afterall we thought it was only _one_. But after seeing you the moment you stepped into Gringotts I felt the same presence as the other container in you." Taking a look at her face he moved forward. "We wanted to discuss this with you because having a piece of another persons soul in a living body is highly dangerous. If not banished it could have taken over you."

Taking over the speech Ragnuk spoke out in a sympathetic voice, "It hasn't taken over you because your mind has managed to seal it off. It's the only plausible explanation as of now. Seeing as how you're not another Dark Lord in the making it's safe to assume so. It makes it easier for us to handle." He hesitated a bit. "But not that much easier. Living objects were never supposed to be used as a horcruxes because a horcrux itself is already vile and dangerous. There has been no living container in history until now. It's not impossible to get rid of a horcrux, but it's extremely difficult."

Gwen sensed his unwillingness to continue. She quietly urged him to keep speaking. "How does one get rid of it?" His black, tired eyes bore into her green hopeful ones. "It must be damaged beyond physical and magical repair. Essentially you kill a dark object with another."

"There's no other way to get it out?!" Voice going hysterical as she no longer cared about putting up a brave front. She looked between Ragnuk and Griphook as they shared a look.

"Well.." Ragnuk drifted off.

"There _is_ another way,"

"But it's never been used before because,"

"No one has been a living container."

"It's painful."

"Very painful." Griphook confirmed with a nod of his head.

"We can't do it now, perhaps —"

"After your first year?" Adding in hastily, "You won't die from this, it'll just be painful."

Gwen let out a breath of relief she didn't know she held. "As long as I don't die." Looking a bit more cheerful as the goblins looked surprised at how she shifted back into a more comfortable mood. "Now about my godparents…"

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay wait back up." Hands lifted in a stop manner. "Let me get this straight. Sirius and Bellatrix were sent to Azkaban, which is basically a nightmare to be in with those flying dementors, without a trial all because <em>Dumbledore<em> said they were Death Eaters? When confirming the results just could have been used with a simple potion of veritaserum?" Taking a deep breath she continued on. "And Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity, supposedly by Bellatrix, and live in a hospital as of.. forever. And Minerva was told by Dumbledore that in my parents will, which was never opened, that I was to be sent to my aunt?"

Two shrunken heads bobbed up and down in confirmation as they added in, "Sirius and Bellatrix were notorious for their fight against Death Eaters. They were ruthless and took as many down as possible. Even though Bellatrix _is _married to a Death Eater she never took the Dark Mark. She was also smart enough to spend her time with Sirius in his house to stay safe. Rumors have it that not even _Voldemort_ could get in."

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with these people?" Gwen couldn't help a feeling of elation move through her as she realized that they did want her, but under these circumstances they couldn't take her. "Isn't it said that people are innocent until proven guilty? Isn't this like a witch hunt where the non magical people went after whoever they thought were witches?" _It's incredibly stupid_ she wanted to scream out in frustration. _How could they just believe a person's word without having _any _proof_ her face turned sharp as she got angrier.

With her sharp face the frown that was making its way to her lips made her seem like a very unpleased pureblood. Which delighted Ragnuk and Griphook. They both knew that with her ancestory relating back to the Black bloodline she was more of a Black than a Potter. Despite popular belief since the general population has never seen her.

As they plotted the downfall of Dumbledore and the minister, Gwen began wondering why she was to be sent to her aunts, Gwen didn't mind living there since they loved her, but the way Dumbledore handled things made it seem too suspicious. "There must be a motive to put me with my aunty, right?"

"Nothing can get past _you_ now can they," Ragnuk said as she beamed under the praise of the powerful goblin. "Dumbledore was possibly trying to make you ignorant to the wizarding world, and of your position."

Gwen's ears perked up, "Position?"

"You are the last Potter in the world." Pausing for a dramatic effect Griphook continued. "You're also heiress to the Black name, though I doubt Dumbledore knows that. He will though once you start your first year, you resemble a Black more than a Potter anyways. And if he does know he will try to make you even more clueless about how much power and influence you hold. With the power you hold, you can buy anyone you want. Have anyone in _your_ pocket, because those names are prestigious and powerful. No one will dare come between you and anything you want."

Ragnuk decided to add in, "With the way you look, no one will care that you're a half blood."

"Wow." Came Gwen's intelligent reply. Suddenly remembering her godparents again, "Can I request that Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange be given a trial? Preferably where they just give them veritaserum and ask if they committed the crimes they are accused of. Is it possible to do it soon too? I'd like it a lot if we can get them out soon."

Ragnuk took their attention as he already wrote a formal inquiry — more like a demand in this case — for a speedy trial. Laughing gleefully at the well put threat she nodded for Ragnuk to send it to the ministry via a fearsome hunting hawk. Watching as the two goblins laughed maniacally with each other she couldn't hide a shudder. Gwen considered herself to be real lucky that she was friends with goblins. She didn't want to be on _their_ bad sides. Oh no, _looks like Lady Luck is _finally_ on my side_ with a gleeful smile she accepted their portkey and made them promise to bring her to the courtroom for the trials.

Needless to say the moment she stepped back into her home she skipped and cackled around the house causing her cousin to shut himself tight in his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fast update yes? Also yes I know the story is going slow, and I'm sorry for that! You're all probably thinking why did you make the goblins like Gwen in the first place and all that other jazz. One it's because she showed them respect, and two it's because it's my story. So that's how I thought it out. I also hope that I'm not that bad at writing, I feel like I'm getting better :). I'm trying my best to do better, but please remember this _is_ my first story!

Thanks for all the favorites, follows, alerts, comments, and everything else available! You guys are the best and it makes me more encouraged to write.


	5. Chapter 5 Unfinished

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>Of Train Meetings, Sortings, and Oh My!<em>

* * *

><p>Standing at a proud height of 5 feet and 6 inches, Gwendolyn Potter-Black stood with detached eyes at the crowd boisterous of the other eleven year olds. Her new green eyes with flecks of grey surrounding the pupil that shot outwards, as if it were a suns ray in her iris observed the boisterous sight before her. Her previously untamed straight hair now turned into somewhat tamed wavy hair. Much to her dismay but to Sirius's delight as he found it hilarious to see a birds nest after ruffling her hair a bit. Her tan skin became paler and her scrawny body was no more.<p>

All in all the work of the blood adoption had done its job. Even though Gwen already had Black blood running through her veins the adoption made them more prominent. As her father was every bit of a Potter, Gwen was every bit of a Black. Flanked by her sides were her two godparents Sirius and Bellatrix, the latter formerly a Lestrange until Sirius dissolved the marriage when they were both acquitted for crimes they were wrongly accused of. The two Blacks also stood at impressive heights of 6 feet and 5 feet 8 inches.

Despite their impressive looks, if the crowd had looked closely at the duo they would see that both their faces were still sunken inwards and that they were too pale. That even though they dressed to impress they both still couldn't do a damn thing about their lost weight, listless hair, and haunted, cynical eyes. It was obvious they both hadn't fully recovered from their time at Azkaban.

But those observant enough had understood one thing, that even though the Black's spent ten years in Azkaban that _their_ sanity was still there. Their magic was _strong_ and they served to be a reminder to those smart enough to realize what that meant. They were not to be crossed.

The three of them to any outsider seemed to be a formidable trio, filled with power and the air around them demanded respect. At Kings Cross people who recognized the three openly gaped at them leaving whispers about them to drift across spacious station.

"_That's — !" _

"_The Blacks!"_

"_Is that girl, Gwendolyn Potter?!"_

Having enough of the whispers that reached their ears, as the speakers were unaware of how loud they were, Sirius spoke in a playful tone, "I wonder when people will use their brains, obviously we're the Blacks and obviously that's Gwen."

As he finished his sentence several parents who were whispering amongst themselves flushed and immediately busied themselves with their children to escape the gaze from the Head of the Black Family.

"Did you have to bring more attention to us, cousin?" A smirk of amusement made way onto Bellatrix's gaunt face, showcasing her time spent at Azkaban and road to recovery. "You were always one for theatrics." She had finished off with a mocking scoff, eyes narrowing playfully.

Sirius faked a hurt look as he clung onto Gwen whining all the while, "Gwen, my lovely daughter,"

Those who were listening in almost dropped all their belongings as they remembered the fact that Gwendolyn Potter was now Gwendolyn Potter-Black. Many of the half bloods and nearly all the pure bloods realized just how much power that was prepared in her future.

" – your aunt Bella is being extremely mean and hurtful today!" Sirius finished with a pathetic whine, which suspiciously sounded like Padfoot.

Before he could continue on with his complaints Gwen sharply cut him off, "Then perhaps you should act like a man more of your age instead of an ignorant teen."

As she finished her sentence her laugh rang through the train station as she watched him visibly wilt.

Her laughter gathered some unwanted attention from a family of redheads. All the while when Sirius' love was crumbling into little pieces and spluttering about his daughter, Bellatrix watched with narrowed eyes as a plump woman started strolling their way as she pulled a lanky teen boy with her. It seemed that the rest of her children were already boarding the train.

"Sirius," The plump woman began, "Sirius Black! How long has it been since I last saw you?"

The surrounding people gawked at the lack of tack and respect that Molly seemed to be showing. Parents began pushing their children towards the train faster, rushing to get away from the chilling power that Sirius Black was giving off.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Weasley," Sirius began with a sardonic grin plastered on his face. "Usually I'm very open minded about many unpopular opinions but… I wouldn't have been one to suspect that lack of money correlates with lack of manners would be true."

The surrounding purebloods snickered loudly as the Weasley matriarch and her son were turning the same color as their hair. But before either of them could get a word in Sirius continued on.

"If you please, my lovely cousin —" Bella twirled around before she curtsied mockingly at Molly. "and I need to see my daughter off before the train leaves." As they walked away from the pair no one noticed the winning smirk on the trios faces.

* * *

><p>"Gwen! Don't forget to write to me!" Bellatrix started off as the train whistled. "Remember that your goal is to get into Slytherin!" Sirius looked horrified at his cousin before he squealed out, "Don't listen to your aunt, she's obviously still demented!" Which earned he was hit with a stinging hex as he yelped out, "Just kidding! We'll be proud of wherever you go." Gwen laughed as she waved back at them through the small window, "I'll make you both proud dad, aunty!"<p>

Sliding the window shut again, she pulled out her book about elementals, which Bellatrix managed to put a strong glamour charm over to make it look a history book. After several minutes of peaceful silence a knock interrupted her reading. Not bothering to look up from her book she allowed the stranger to come in while she was finishing off the paragraph she was on.

_Elementals are "Nature's Angels" and they are referred to by various names including Fairies, Elves, Leprechauns, Gnomes, Sprites, Pixies as well as many other magical creatures. These nature spirits are governed by Archangels. Rarely though have there been witches and wizards who manage to carry in them the powers of elementals. They come few in-between hundreds of years recorded through history. The lucky few are blessed with all the elements, but it does not mean that there will be perfect control over all. Like most of Nature's Angels there have been elements that are easier to control than the rest. (An example of this are Gnomes have sparse control over other elements except for earth. Though when in danger they can show control over the element they need in act of desperation.)_

"Hullo," Gwen noted with distaste that it was the same boy who approached them with their red headed mother. The lanky boy continued, "You're the Girl-Who-Lived right? Of course you are," _He seems to love his own voice doesn't he_ she snarked in her mind while trying to drown out his voice. "I only asked that 'cause I was just wondering whether or not you have the scar, y'know?"

Gwen pursed her lips before answering a terse yes in his direction while she buried herself back into her book. Which should've given the boy a hint that she did not want to talk any longer. Nor have him sit with her. She cursed her aunt Petunia for always telling her that no matter if she likes the person or not she should _always_ be polite. Grumbling she stretched out her leg and cut off the lanky boy from entering her compartment by resting her leg on the opposite booth.

Oblivious to her actions he continued to speak, "Y'know, you don't have to be so rude about having the scar or not." Ignoring the blank stare she sent his way he blundered on, "I mean, it's a show of power that you defeated You-Know-Who and you should flaunt it over the dark families! —

_Does this boy not know when to shut up? _Mentally rolling her eyes while she remarkably managed to drown out the boys voice.

— think I want to see it." As soon as he finished his statement his large hand made way towards her side bangs with its intent of parting her hair.

Just as before the hand could find its destination, two pair of red heads smacked the lanky boy on both sides of his shoulders. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she looked up to find a pair of twins looking disdainfully at the shorter red head among the trio...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** IMPORTANT! I'm still not done with this chapter! I figured that you guys waited long enough for me to gather my muse back and I should at least attempt to appease you guys by giving you an unfinished chapter. I'm really sorry that it took me about 2 years to get on my act but I'm trying! I'm in my final week of college right now so hopefully I'll be able to finish this chapter by the weekend or near the end of next week.

Thank you guys for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! You guys truly make me feel proud of my writing even though I still have a lot to improve on :).


End file.
